Safe, efficient and economical operation of a vehicle depends, to a significant degree, on maintaining the correct air pressure in the tires of the vehicle. Failure to promptly correct faulty air pressure may result in excessive tire wear, blowouts, poor gasoline mileage, and steering difficulties. Hence, it is generally desirable to provide a low pressure warning system within the vehicle to alert the driver to the loss of air in a pneumatic tire. The means for warning a driver may comprise a light on the dashboard or an audible alarm.
To this end, a number of electronic devices and systems are known for monitoring the pressure of pneumatic tires, and providing the operator of the vehicle with either an indication of the current tire pressure or alerting the operator when the pressure has dropped below a predetermined level. It is known, for example, to monitor tire pressure with a transponder that is capable of receiving and transmitting radio frequency signals and impressing variable information (data) in a suitable format upon the transmitted signal indicative of one or more measured conditions such as pressure and temperature. A “tag”, as used herein, refers either to a transponder having transmitting and receiving capability or to a device that has only transmitting capability. Generally, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) indicates an overall system comprising tags within the tires and a receiver disposed within the vehicle.
It is known to mount a tag and associated condition sensor within each tire of a vehicle and collect information from each transponder with a receiver mounted to the vehicle. The tag may be mounted to a valve stem or attached to an inner liner of the tire. Data received from the tag by the receiver is transmitted to a display unit for alerting the vehicle operator on the status of each tire. Electronic data processing circuitry for receiving and interpreting sensor data for appropriate display is typically part of the TPMS. A common approach within the industry is to implement a transponder as an integrated circuit chip on a printed circuit board within the tag. An application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is typically employed and may include memory for storing measurement or transponder identification data. Data from the transponder to a reader is typically facilitated by radio frequency (RF) signal transmission.
It is common within the industry for the tag and transponder to be manufactured by an electronics entity and supplied to a tire manufacturer for incorporation into a tire. The tire, having the transponder and tire tag operatively coupled thereto, is then transferred to an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) and mounted to a production line vehicle. The tires for any given vehicle are generally mounted to the chassis frame at some point in the assembly line and proceed with the chassis down the assembly line to an end point.
It is further a standard practice in the vehicle manufacturing processes used by the industry to incorporate a vehicle electronic control unit (ECU) within the vehicle to control and monitor vehicular electronic systems. The ECU is incorporated within the vehicle during the assembly process and interconnected to electrical components and systems upon their installation. At or near the end point of the assembly process, the vehicle electronic control unit (ECU) conducts a system diagnostic test, testing components and systems for operational performance. Typically, data from the diagnostic test is then uploaded to an OEM data base and retained for future reference should the need arise.
The identity of the transponder and tag is designated by the manufacturer of such components by an identification code. Likewise, the tire manufacturer maintains an information system database that identifies each tire it produces by an identification code. Similarly, the OEM utilizes a vehicle-specific identification code, commonly referred to as a vehicle identification number (VIN). The VIN is maintained in an information system database and provides the basis for tracking a given vehicle throughout its operational life. The vehicle electronic control unit (ECU) that electronically controls the operation of sundry systems within the vehicle may further be encode with the VIN identification number. The OEM may further employ a part number for identifying the specific tire that is mounted to any given vehicle. The part number is typically used for inventory control and re-ordering procedures.
It is generally desirable for an OEM to maintain tire identification information so as to enable the OEM cross-reference the particular tires with the assembly line vehicles to which the tires are mounted. Such tire identification data may be manually inputted into a database but such a procedure is inefficient and labor intensive, whereby undesirably adding to the manufacturing cost. Alternatively, the manufacturer (OEM) may employ readers along the assembly line to read tire identification off the tires as the tires pass the reader. Employing such a dedicated system of tire readers along the assembly line for the sole purpose of reading tire identification codes is, however, expensive and inefficient.
The aforementioned division of responsibility between the transponder/tag, tire, and vehicle manufacturers generally works well with each party operating within respective spheres of expertise and maintaining respective databases identifying the products produced by each manufacturer. Heretofore, however, there has been no systematic method or process for conveniently integrating data from the transponder/tag, tire, and vehicle manufactures into a single readily accessible database. Specifically, there has been no systematic method or process for conveniently and readily associating the transponder/tag, tire, and vehicular identification codes and operational parameters into a single database for future reference by those parties having a need to cross-reference such data. Those parties having such a need can include the manufacturer of the transponder/tag, tire, or vehicle, or down stream dealers responsible for the sale and maintenance of the vehicle.
There is, therefore, a long felt need for a system to gather and maintain positive tire identification data without the need for external dedicated antenna and reader systems along the assembly line. Further, a needs exist for a method and procedure for effectively and efficiently gathering and storing in a single database transponder/tag, tire, and vehicle identification data and related information so as to be readily accessible by interested parties. Vehicle dealers would thereby be in a position to conveniently access and retrieve tire information from the database for determining, by way of example, whether a given tire has been changed or replaced. Such a capability, if available, would be desirable in affording the transponder, tire, and vehicle manufacturers, as well as the vehicle dealer selling and servicing the vehicle, with means for tracking the history of the various components comprising the TPMS. In the event of a system or component failure, specific information would thus be available to determine the identity of the various components that were originally combined to create the TPMS. Moreover, the replacement or substitution of all or portions of the TPMS could be monitored throughout the life of the vehicle in order to aid in failure analysis in the event of system malfunction or damage.